EL TREN
by Mahokka
Summary: Joey descubre que no es tan malo viajar en un tren atestado de gente


_ESTE ES ELPRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO (BUENO EL SEGUNDO, AUQNEUQ EL OTRO NO ME LO PUBLICARON),ES DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA ESPERO LES GUSTE _

_ &&&&&&&&&&_

_Joey se encontraba recargado en la entrada donde se vendían los boletos para el tren, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, maldijo la hora en que le prometió a Anzu que iría a su estúpido recital de baile, el cual se llevaría en una de las ciudades cercanas y según Anzu eso seria una plataforma importante para su carrera y si ellos no estaban con ella demostraría que no eran sus amigos por que bla, bla, bla... la verde no le presto mucha atención, a veces esa chica hablaba demasiado y no decía nada._

_-joey-kun- escucho que lo llamaban así que giro su rostro hacia esa persona, su mejor amigo yugi llego corriendo hacia el -lamento llegar tarde lo que sucede es que tuve un pequeño problema con yami-_

_-si, si como sea, solo entremos ahi y vamonos- dijo de mal modo, odiaba viajar en tren, yugi lo miro un momento -que?- volteo hacia el. el tricolor negó rápidamente mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su nuca_

_-nada, anda mejor entremos- lo tomo de la mano y entraron ala estación, el lugar estaba lleno_

_-oh esto es genial- murmuro molesto el rubio, yugi soltó unas risitas, a veces joey se comportaba como un niño grande. -que te parece tan gracioso chibi?- el tricolor frunció el ceño odiaba que joey le dijera así, pero parecía que eso ponía de buen humor al rubio hacia no le dijo nada._

_cuando el tren llego, el rostro del rubio cambio a completo pánico -no... puede ser- susurro_

_-que sucede joey?- yugi no comprendía que pasaba, hasta que miro dentro del vagón el cual estaba lleno. -oh, si quieres podemos esperar el próximo- sugirió, el rubio miro su reloj y negó con la cabeza._

_-si llegamos tarde Anzu nos matara, vamos- lo tomo de la mano nuevamente y empujando a una cuanta gente lograron entrar, pero quedaron arrinconados en un espacio pequeño, yugi quedo entre la ventana y el cuerpo de joey._

_el tren se puso en marcha, el constante golpeteo del zapato de joey contra el piso hacia que el pequeño se pusiera nervioso -joey basta- dijo -por que siempre que viajamos en tren te pones de mal humor?-_

_-muy simple...- iba a responder cuando sintió una mano posarse en su trasero, con un bufido volteo hacia la persona que le había agarrado el culo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, la persona que le había metido mano era un anciano._

_-lo siento pequeño- dijo el viejo sonriendo pervertidamente, joey dio un bufido_

_-esa es la razón por que no me gusta viajar en tren- dijo molesto, yugi sonrió -que te parece tan gracioso?- rápidamente yugi negó con la cabeza pero no paraba de reír -anda dime, si, si- comenzaron a jugar, esta vez joey le hacia cosquillas a yugi para que le dijera._

_-basta joey, no es nada, jajajajajaja... por favor basta, jajajaja- decía el pequeño entrecortadamente por las risas, cansado y frustrado de que el pequeño no le dijera nada lo soltó_

_-esta bien te dejo, pero me debes un buen chiste- sonrió, estaba mas relajado, solo yugi le hacia sentirse así y pensándolo bien cada que estaba con el sentía cosas que no se sienten hacia un amigo o un hermano, sus sentimientos eran mas profundos, acoso el estaba enamorado de yugi?.. no, se respondió rápidamente, miro fijamente a su amigo, tenia su rostro sonrojado seguramente por la cosquillas que le había dado y un trataba de recuperar su respiración normal... dios parecía que habían hecho otra cosa que hacerse cosquillas, se sonrojo al pensar en eso, que locura, el y yugi haciendo "eso", jamás pasaría, lo pensó un momento, por que no pasaría, el era tan guapo con el arrogante de kaiba y tenia un cuerpo espectacular y sabia hacer muy bien le amor, bueno eso le dijo mai_

_-joey?.. JOEY- grito el pequeño al verse ignorado por el mayor, el rubio parpadeo y sonrió tontamente colocando una mano tras su cabeza_

_-que paso, pequeño?- _

_-no lo se, estaba hablando como loco y tu me ignoraste- achico sus ojos y sonrió -que estabas pensando, picaron- un leve sonrojo asomo a las mejillas del rubio -lo sabia en quien pensabas, mai?- _

_-no estaba pensando en eso, lo juro- se defendió rápidamente, una gota resbalo por la nuca del rubio ante la mirada acusadora de su amigo, hasta que yugi volvió a soltar una carcajada_

_-lo se, te conozco- admitió el pequeño, entonces el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, solo escuchaban pequeñas charlas que se entendían cerca de ellos, yugi bajo la cabeza -que incomodo no crees?- comento tratando de moverse un poco, pero no lo logro._

_-si.. quieres cambiar, digo al menos yo tengo mas movilidad aquí-_

_-no gracias, no quiero que me agarren el trasero- bromeo, saco unas risitas de joey -ves no es tan malo viajar en tren- el rubio lo miro un momento y bajo su rostro hacia el de yugi._

_-tienes razón, no es tan malo después de todo- sonrió, yugi abrió su boca para responder algo pero fue sellada por los labios de joey, sus ojos se abrieron mas (aunque usted no lo crea), no supo como responder en ese momento, simplemente se separo y giro su rostro hacia un lado, -yugi, yo lo lamento, no fue mi intención, perdóname- balbució el rubio apenado, ahora sabia que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, claro si después de esa metida de pata quería seguir siendo su amigo._

_-ya casi llegamos- dijo el tricolor, el rubio asintió aun faltaban 15 minutos de camino, en ese momento una señora gorda empujo a joey y como resultado este estampo a yugi en la ventana._

_-oiga- giro su rostro pero decidió guardar silencio o ese señora lo destrozaría_

_-joey, me aplastas- el aludido bajo la mirada y se sonrojo_

_-lo lamento yugi- se movió un poco, yugi respiro aliviado - esta es la parte que mas odio cuando viajo en tren- no supo cuando o que paso, pero en eso momentos sintió como el rostro de su pequeño amigo se encontraba enterrado prácticamente en su entre pierna -yu...yugi- jadeo un poco asustado, volteo hacia atrás y miro como varias gentes se empujaban, el maldito tren se había detenido._

_yugi parpadeo confundido, ahora su rostro estaba pegado a la entre pierna de su amigo, y el tren había detenido su movimiento, lentamente subió su mirada, los ojos avellanas del rubio lo miraban, entonces sus mejillas se tornaron rosas -po...por fa...vor, yugi hazlo- susurro joey, yugi asintió, imaginaba lo que le estaba pidiendo su amigo, volvió su mirada hacia el bulto en los pantalones del chico y lentamente bajo la cremallera y de una forma que no expusiera su trasero a las demás gente le bajo el bóxer dejando su pené erguido al descubierto. _

_El pequeño tricolor jadeo al ver ese miembro frente a el, se relamió los labios, pero realmente no sabia como empezar, jamás lo había hecho con nadie, joey miro la confusión en la mirada del tricolor y sonrió dulcemente. -empieza lamiendo la punta, después todo será mas fácil- le susurro, yugi asintió y lentamente saco su lengua, tímidamente comenzó a lamer la punta del pené, abrió su boca y escondió el enorme miembro del rubio en ella, mientras con sus manos pellizcaba suavemente los testículos, joey se mordió los labios, su mente se debatía en jadear libremente o seguir guardando su pudor ante tanta gente._

_Yugi comenzó a meter y sacar el pené de joey lentamente, lamía la punta de este y volvió a introducirlo en su boca jugando con su lengua, las manos del rubio se apoyaron en la ventana, dándole espacio a yugi para que continuara haciendo lo que hacia, empezó a mover sus caderas envistiendo en la boca del tricolor, el cual tuvo que detenerlo colocando una de sus manos en sus caderas, las caderas del rubio se empezaron a mover mas rápidamente, por consecuente yugi comenzó a succionar mas rápido, al llegar su orgasmo la piernas de joey se sintieron desfallecer, lo bueno fue que estaba sujetado de la ventana o se desplomaría ahí mismo, volteo hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que nadie los había mirado, bajo la mirada hacia yugi y sonrió, el tricolor había limpiado los rastros de semen en lo largo su pené, lo metió entre sus ropas nuevamente y subió su cremallera._

_ni cuenta se habían dado cuando el tren se había puesto en movimiento, lo que restaba de viaje se la pasaron en silencio y yugi evitaba ver a joey, sus mejillas aun seguían muy sonrojas, joey sonrió ante eso, al menos ese sonrojo quería decir algo, tal vez yugi estaba enamorada de el y no del arrogante, imbesil de kaiba._

_Al llegar a su destino, aun seguían sin hablarse, Anzu y Honda los esperaban muy molestos, pues la función se había cancelado y los esperaban para irse. -por que demonios llegan hasta ahorita?- grito el castaño molesto, joey achico sus ojos_

_-hubo problemas en el tren, además que hacen afuera?-_

_-se cancelo la funciona, ahora vamonos- respondió la castaña molesta, esa era su oportunidad y el el empresario del teatro la cancelaba, subió al auto de honda._

_-suban chicos- honda subio al lado del conductor, yugi estaba apunto de subir, cuando es detenido por el brazo, volteo hacia atras joey lo sujetaba_

_-joey?-_

_-váyanse ustedes, yugi y yo nos iremos en tren- los tres jóvenes se le quedaron viendo_

_-pero si tu odias viajar en tren- grito honda sorprendido_

_-me di cuenta que no es tan malo y hasta le agarre cariño- le guiño el ojo a yugi, sacando un fuerte rubor de las mejillas del chico -ahora váyanse, vamos yugi-_

_-espera... joey- no tuvo tiempo de decir mas, joey lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la estación del tren._

_una vez ahí, esperaron que llegara su transporte -joey, sobre lo que paso...-_

_-yugi, quieres ser mi pareja?- soltó de repente, yugi volteo sorprendido hacia el y sonrió, joey lo miraba de reojo -tomare eso como un si, parece que estas demasiado shokeado por al pregunta no?-_

_-si, me gustaría ser tu pareja- joey sonrió y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del joven, le acaricio la mejilla y lo beso dulcemente. Al separarse ambos sonrieron._

_-sabes que es lo que espero- el tricolor negó con la cabeza -que en tren venga lleno- dijo guiñándole un ojo a yugi, el cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas _

_-JOEY...- _

_OWARI_


End file.
